Hati
by raichan as rhodes
Summary: Bagaimana bisa kau membenciku? ketika yang aku inginkan adalah menjadi seperti dirimu. Bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku? Ketika semua yang pernah kau berikan hanyalah luka. OESHOT Sasu X Naru


**Hatiku**

**Summary:** Bagaimana bisa kau membenciku? Padahal yang selama ini aku inginkan adalah menjadi sepertimu. Bagaimana bisa kau mencintaiku? Ketika semua yang telah kau berikan padaku hanyalah luka.

**Hatiku © raichan as rhodes**

**Tersinspirasi dari Open Wounds – Skillet (**summary nya tu teks lagu open wounds.)

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Kau pulang. Seharusnya aku gembira, menyambutmu dengan tangan terbuka, menyambutmu dengan hangat. Layaknya sepasang kakak-beradik yang baru dipertemukan.

Kau pulang. Seharusnya aku mengikutimu kemana saja kau pergi setelahnya karena aku takut kehilangan lagi. Seharusnya aku melontarkan beribu-ribu pertanyaan kepadamu. Bahkan seharusnya aku memelukmu.

Semua itu akan kulakukan jika saja kau pulang lebih awal. Ketika aku masih mencintaimu.

Kau pulang. Kata-kataku seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan. Yang keluar dari mulutku hanyalah ucapan selamat datang.

Tidak, aku tidak gembira akan kepulanganmu. Kegembiraan ku telah lama terhapus oleh waktu ketika aku masih menunggumu.

Aku hanya menatapmu dengan tatapan kosong sambil melipat kedua tanganku kedada ku. Menatapmu dengan diam seribu bahasa. Tanpa sentuhan, tanpa senyuman, dan tanpa rasa syukur.

Kau tidak pulang pun aku tidak keberatan. Bahkan Sakura-pun sudah mendapat pengganti dirimu. Kakashi sudah mati dan aku sudah tidak memikirkanmu lagi—bahkan sudah tidak ingat padamu lagi.

Kau pulang diwaktu yang salah. Kami semua sudah berbahagia tanpa kehadiranmu. Kami sudah jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah memikirkanmu. Kau pun pergi diwaktu yang salah. Waktu itu kami sudah bahagia dengan kehadiranmu disisi kami. Kami sering memikirkanmu. Tapi kau pergi begitu saja seakan-akan kita tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa.

Lalu aku meninggalkanmu di pintu gerbang konoha.

"Naruto," panggilmu.

Aku menoleh angkuh, "Apa?"

"Maaf."

"Sudah ku maafkan." kataku, "Apa lagi?" tambahku ketika aku melihat kau bersiap-siap ingin bicara.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aku terdiam tak bergerak. Dua kata yang kau ucapkan barusan serasa menyirami luka hatiku dengan alkohol. Perih, sangat perih. Ingin rasanya aku berlari menerjangmu lalu menghajarmu sampai aku puas. Namun aku tau itu tidak mungkin aku lakukan walaupun kaurela jika aku melakukannya.

Dulu kau bilang kau membenciku. Kau mengatakannya ketika kau menjadi panutanku. Ketika yang ku inginkan saat itu adalah menjadi seperti dirimu. Lalu sekarang kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Ketika yang tersisa sekarang hanya luka.

Tanpa membalas perkataanmu lagi, aku pergi meninggalkan mu dibelakangku.

Sungguh sial. Sekarang aku jadi kembali teringat rasa sakit yang dulu kau tumbuhkan dalam sanubari kami. Rasa sakit ditinggalkan dan dilupakan. Tapi sekarang kau mungkin tau bagaimana rasanya.

Rasanya aku sangat munafik jika tadi aku mengatakan bahwa aku sudah tidak mencintaimu, aku tidak gembira kau pulang. Itu bohong. Perasaan itu masih ada, namun kalah besar dengan rasa sakit dari luka hatiku yang masih menganga terbuka.

Hari sudah sangat larut ketika kau berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku. Dengan baju ninjamu yang seperti biasa. Dan dengan ikat kepala Konoha.

Lalu kau menyerahkan pedangmu kepadaku. Dengan tatapan berharap dan penyesalan, kau berkata "Lakukanlah untukku, Naruto." Aku terpaku bimbang.

"Aku lebih suka kau yang melakukannya dari pada para algojo desa. Besok aku akan di eksekusi. Dan aku tidak mau pergi lagi."

akhirnya aku melakukannya.

Aku heran kau masih bisa tersenyum bahagia ketika berdiri didepan ambang kematian. Dan mengatakan hal bodoh itu lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku. Selamat tinggal."

Aku pikir sekarang aku sudah puas. Lalu aku melihat onggokan tubuh bersimbah darahmu yang baru saja kutebas dengan padang di kakiku. Tak terasa buliran air mata meluncur bebas dari mataku.

Didepan mayatmu aku jatuh berlutut. Kau bersimbah darah dan aku bersimbah air mata. Lalu aku memeluk tubuhmu.

Hangat, sangat hangat. Sebuah kehangatan yang telah pergi. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan terpaan rasa rindu yang dasyat. Aku memelukmu semakin erat, tak sanggup jika harus melepasmu.

Sekarang dalam otakku hanya ada kau, kau dan kau. Dalam penglihatanku hanya ada kau, yang kudengar hanyalah suaramu, yang ku peluk hanyalah tubuhmu dan aku berlutut hanya untukmu.

Lalu aku merasa tanganku ditaris secara paksa dari tubuhmu. Aku melawan. Tapi aku tidak cukup kuat. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memanggil-manggil namamu. Dan akhirnya kita berpisah.

Setelah itu yang kutau hanya gelap. Mataku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Gelap sekali. Dan akupun merasa takut. Aku berlalri tak tentu arah dalam kegelapan itu. Aku tak dapat melihat apa-apa, tak dapat melihat apa yang telah kuinjak selagi aku berlari. Nafasku habis, udara yang lembab makin mempersulitku untuk bernapas.

Lalu disaat itulah aku melihat cahaya dikejauhan. Aku berlari semakin cepat. Berharap cahaya itu akan tetap disitu. Aku tidak memperdulikan nafasku yang hamper habis, yang kuinginkan hanyalah menvcapai cahaya itu sebelum cahaya itu padam. Semakin dekat aku dengan cahaya itu, semakin aku kenali bentuknya.

Ketika aku sudah sangat dekat, yang kulihat bukan lagi cahaya. Namun seseorang yang sedang membentangkan lengannya hendak menyambutku dalam pelukannya. Tubuh orang itu berpendar-pendar terang. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena silau. Walaupun aku tidak kenal, toh aku tetap berlari kepelukannya.

Hangat. Nyaman.

"Naruto." Sosok itu berbicara.

Aku terperangah. Kehangatan yang sama, suara yang sama dan perasaan yang sama. Akhirnya aku mengenalimu, kau adalah Sasuke-ku. Otakku memerintahkan untuk segera melepaskan pelukanmu. Tapi hatiku tetap ingin dipeluk oleh mu. Akhirnya aku menuruti kata hatiku. Karena buatku, hati itu selalu benar.

Listen to your heart. It's maybe on the left, but it's always right.

Kehangatan yang kurasakan perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi dingin. Sasuke menjadi basah. Ada apa ini?

Lalu aku melihat kesebelahku, ada sebuah pedang bersimbah darah yang tergelatak begitu saja. Aku pun bingung. Lalu aku melepaskan pelukanku, aku terkejut. Tubuhmu basah. Dan basah oleh darah. Aku berteriak sekencang yang aku bisa.

Lalu aku terbangun. Ternyata aku bermimpi. "Naruto! Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?"

Oh Tuhan, suara itu lagi! Aku menoleh kesebelahku. Sasuke. Utuh, kering, tanpa darah dan tak ada pedang. "Sasuke…" sahutku lemah dan dia memelukku.

Mungkin itu semua adalah gambaran apa yang akan terjadi jika waktu itu aku hanya menuruti ego-ku, rasa sakit hati dan dendamku. Untung saja waktu itu aku menuruti kata hatiku untuk memaafkannya dan berkata, 'Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke.'

**FINISH**

Halo semuanya!!! Setelah sekian lama saya tidak membuat cerita yaoi, akhirnya saya kembali dengan cerita yang sebegitu tidak jelasnya. Tidak jelas baik awalnya maupun akhirnya =___=

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan akan mereview!! HUGS


End file.
